Leadframes have been used to support terminals for connection to integrated circuit dies as a package is formed.
In some embodiments of the present invention a leadframe provides a die pad and surrounding bondpads. A die is mounted on the die pad and connections are made between the die and some of the bondpads. The support members for the bondpads and the remainder of the leadframe are positioned to lie below a reference plane defined relative to the lower surface of the die and the lower surface of the bondpads. The leadframe, die and bondpads are encapsulated in insulating material and the package is processed to remove all of the interstitial and leadframe material that lie below the reference plane. The lower surface of the resulting package has an array of bondpads adjacent the die pad.